woot!
by scttydsntknw
Summary: a story about roy and ed and their love and some oocness yaoi if you dont like it read it anyway so yeah royxed forever!
1. Chapter 1

Hey whats up? up? This is first story so I hope you enjoy it!!! Yaoi but no graphic scenes so just a story about Roy and Edo so yayyayayyayayayyay anyway here you go

Disclaimer: I don't own it obviously because other wise there would be more Roy x Ed

* * *

Edo's P.O.V.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwnn" I moaned _why am I waking up this early? It's 7:00 am whatever. _I thought as I went down the stair to the kitchen as I walked in I saw Tamalynn drinking coffee.

"oh good morning master Edward! Are you hungry?" she asked me

"just some coffee" I moaned from sleepieness

"of course master Edward!" she smiled as she made some coffee. I sat down picked up the newspaper and started reading it as the door banged open and in stepped the sexiest looking Roy that you have ever seen!! He had just taken a shower and his hair was dripping wet and half his shirt was tucked in and it was un buttoned so you could see his six pack all wet and and… his pants were unbuttoned!!! I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter my cock was starting to get hard

"here's your coffee master Edward! I'll get to making your bed!" she said as she pranced out like a stupid elf.

"Good morning shrimp" he moaned into my ear reminding me of my throbbing cock…_wait did he just say…_

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE!!!?!?!?!?!?" I yelled getting up spilling my coffee on him making yelp with pain

"nice Ed now I have to change my shirt and take another shower!" he exclaimed

"hey I have to take a shower too!!"

"Well it's your fault for spilling coffee on me!"

"It's your fault for saying I was short!!"

"It's your fault for getting so upset!"

"Yeah well… gay lord!"

"What the hell?!?!? 'Gay lord'? You're gay too!"

"Well I'm not a gay lord!"

"You're offending yourself!!!"

"Gay lord"

"fine. Let's take a shower together" he said aggravated as he pushed me up to the bathroom.

To be continued

* * *

Hope you like it I will not update until I get a review constructive criticism only no pointless flames! Sorry its short 


	2. a day at work

Hey how are you guys? I'm great blah blah blah I got 1 review so at least I know someone's reading so thanks for reviewing EdxRoy4ever and thanks for the advice!

Disclaimer: I don't own fma

* * *

Roy's P.O.V.

So I took the shower with Ed nothing really happened but I got to wash his silky blonde hair. We've been together for 5 years now after he got his brother's body back. Al went to live with Winry and they got married a year ago. So Ed's been living with me at my mansion. "Ed lets get to work" I yelled up the stairs.

"Ok 1 second!" Ed yelled back as he ran down the stairs and got his jacket.

"Ok let's go" he said as he walked toward the front door.

"Goodbye Master Roy goodbye Master Edward" a maid said as she bowed and waved.

"Goodbye" I answered back as I walked out the door to my car Ed was already in buckled up. So I got in and started the car and went to work.

As soon I was in I had a pistil held up to my head I looked over and saw the crazy trigger happy blond.

"You're late!" she barked.

"Ed spilled coffee on me so I had to take another shower" I explained.

"Don't let it happen again" she grunted as she waked over to the table and sat down in front of stack of paper.

"Riza?" I called.

"What?" she mumbled not looking up from the paper.

"Can I have work off next week?" I asked her.

"Depends where you are going?" she questioned.

"I was hoping to go to see Tina." I stated.

"On one condition"

"What?"

"Take me with you!"

"Ok!" I agreed as I walked out the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning!"

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT THE PAPERWORK?!?!?!!??" I heard her shout from down the hall. _I'm going to pay for that later but I gotta find Ed._

"Excuse me Armstrong but have you seen full metal?" I asked the tall muscular man in the hall.

"Yes I do believe he is in the break room with Havoc" he answered with a smile and stars. I thanked him and walked in the break room to find Ed and Havoc drinking coffee and talking about nothing of interest.

"Hey shri… whoa better not call you that with coffee in your hand I don't want to be sprayed with coffee again!" I smirked.

"Hey it was an accident and your fault!" he snarled back.

"Anyway get next week off so you can come to Burnsville with me" I told him.

"Why are we going there?" he asked.

"For a vacation oh and Riza's coming too!" I told him smiling.

"WHAT that means double paperwork for us!!!" Havoc moaned.

"You'll live" I said as I walked out the door to go do some paperwork.

To be continued

* * *

Hope you liked the story R&R see ya was that any better EdxRoy4ever? Keep reviewing! 


End file.
